Un Chevalier A l'Envers
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "A Knight in Reverse", de Mark of the Asphodel. Il est dur de prendre la main de quelqu'un qui ne se tourne vers le ciel que pour se rendre. Palla et Abel après la chute, spoilers pour FE3


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "A Knight in Reverse", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : http:/www .fanfiction .net/s/6092628/1/A_Knight_In_Reverse ; supprimez les espaces, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce site refuse même des liens internes) que je remercie de me laisser assouvir ma soif de traductions :D

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, le texte et tout le travail créatif qu'il y a derrière à Mark of the Asphodel, je ne tire aucun profit financier ou autre de toute l'affaire et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

_Il est dur de prendre la main de quelqu'un qui ne se tourne vers le ciel que pour se rendre_

I.

Il frappa à sa porte par une nuit pluvieuse de la fin de l'automne, où elle aurait laissé n'importe quel voyageur s'abriter chez elle. En le voyant sur son seuil, Palla reconnut immédiatement sa silhouette et sa posture. Elle le fit entrer, ignorant les taches sombres qu'il laissait sur le sol à chaque pas.

Il répondit à son hospitalité par un murmure de remerciement, et s'assit à sa table, le corps fatigué et le visage à moitié caché par des cheveux trempés. Elle lui tourna le dos pour préparer du café : ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait disparaître si elle détournait le regard. Abel n'était ni un rêve, ni un fantôme : il était aussi réel que la boue sous ses bottes. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent alors que Palla posait une tasse de café chaud devant lui ; il la vida d'un coup. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle remarqua des sillons rouges autour du vert de ses iris.

– Je n'ai pas pu la trouver.

Le lendemain matin, Palla ne le vit pas dans le lit qu'elle lui avait préparé, celui qui appartenait autrefois à Catria. La couverture de laine terne avait été écartée à la va-vite, et elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Elle le retrouva bien vite assis devant une des fenêtres du jardin, et observa un moment le profil élancé qu'elle connaissait si bien et les longs doigts qui couraient distraitement dans les poils bouclés de ses chiens.

– Je n'étais vraiment pas sûr de te trouver ici. C'était plus une intuition qu'autre chose, dit-il, et il y avait si peu de vie dans sa voix douce que Palla fut prise d'un désir pressant de se serrer contre lui, de lui donner quelque chose.

– Tu as gagné, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, et elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'absurdité de sa propre présence ici, femme seule vivant dans la grande maison vide.

Parfois, Palla ne savait même pas si elle vivait dans cette maison ou si elle la hantait.

Elle cuisina pour lui ce matin, et il était toujours là quand elle revint de l'Aire en fin d'après-midi. Toujours là, communiant en silence avec les chiens, le visage grave et pensif. Cette vision apporta à Palla un étrange soulagement. Il s'assit de nouveau à la table bien trop grande pour deux alors qu'elle préparait le souper.

– Cela ne gêne pas Catria, que j'ai pris son lit ?

– Elle n'y a pas dormi depuis des années.

Il ne restait presque plus rien de Catria dans la chambre au lit bleu, mais de toute manière, cette chambre avait toujours été curieusement vide, comme celle d'un garçon. Catria n'avait jamais eu besoin de guère plus que ce qu'elle pouvait ranger dans les fontes de son pégase, et elle était partie avec ses rares possessions en laissant à Palla la maison et les chiens dans le jardin. Cela paraissait normal à l'aînée de laisser la chambre de Catria aux invités, tandis que celle d'Est restait condamnée, inaccessible même pour Abel.

– Je vois, dit-il calmement. Que fait-elle ?

– Elle travaille, répondit Palla craignant que sa réponse ne fût trop sommaire, elle expliqua ensuite : Elle dirige la Corporation des Ingénieurs.

– Des Ingénieurs, répéta-t-il. Tu veux dire, des balistaires ?

– Non. Des bâtisseurs, des architectes. Ils font des routes et des ponts.

– Ah.

Avant qu'il ait pu demander à Palla ce qu'elle-même faisait, elle lui demanda de quoi il vivait.

– Je fais des paris, répondit-il.

– Sur les courses de chevaux ?

– Les courses, les combats de coqs, le cours de l'argent, énuméra-t-il d'une voix lasse en sortant un jeu de cartes protégé par un étui de vieux papier.

C'étaient des cartes magnifiques, un jeu de noble aux couleurs d'Altea.

– Tout ce qui peut me permettre de passer la semaine, conclut-il.

– Ah.

En regardant les cartes, Palla sentit une vague tristesse naître en elle. Les joueurs étaient situés quelque part entre les mercenaires et les gladiateurs sur l'échelle sociale : c'était un bien triste déclin pour un paladin. Pour n'importe quel homme honorable, en fait.

Il remit les cartes à leur place avant le repas.

– Est a essayé de m'en préparer, dit-il entre deux bouchées d'agneau et de fèves, mais ce n'était jamais comme elle voulait. Le fromage était différent, les épices étaient différentes. Enfin, je trouvais toujours ça bon.

Des pensées sans importance traversèrent l'esprit de Palla : elle aurait dû donner plus de choses à Est, elle avait été une mauvaise sœur, une mère au moins aurait mieux préparé Est à sa nouvelle vie dans une terre étrangère. Rien de tout cela ne méritait d'être dit. Finalement, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance étrange, et la discussion au tour parfois forcé était ponctuée par la berceuse des chaises vides. Mais après qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Palla sortit du vin, et Abel étala son beau jeu de cartes, et ils jouèrent pour leur simple plaisir, pariant des pois chiches et des biscuits.

– Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première partie de cartes ?

– Oui. Tu m'as battue à plate couture, se souvint Palla. Si j'avais gagné, j'aurais pris une de tes couvertures.

La nuit du désert était froide, terriblement froide sur la route de Khadein. Palla sentit un frisson courir sur ses épaules tandis qu'Abel la regardait avec les yeux d'un homme qui rêvait encore.

– Je t'avais fait parier un baiser.

– Et j'ai dit oui.

Elle se sentit ramenée en arrière, se remémorant la Palla du temps jadis : confiante en selle, mais déstabilisée par les chevaliers d'Altea et leurs étranges coutumes. Elle avait acquiescé sans savoir si c'était une chose convenable ou... décidément pas.

– Et j'ai pris ma récompense, juste comme ça.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se pencha sur la table. Elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer sa joue, et la piqure de la barbe naissante qui les entourait.

– Pendant que tu restais plantée comme une colonne de marbre. Caïn m'a fait m'excuser le lendemain même. Il a toujours été la voix de ma conscience.

Palla déglutit péniblement. Elle voulait, avec une urgence presque douloureuse, lui dire qu'elle savait ce que c'était de vivre sans l'être avec qui on sentait sa vie complète. Elle connaissait l'engourdissement qu'entraînait l'absence d'un amant, d'une sœur, d'un compagnon de toujours. Mais c'étaient des paroles futiles, car Abel en savait tout aussi long. Il était toujours penché, si près qu'elle pouvait entendre chacune de ses respirations. Elle leva la main, toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux, et elle pouvait voir ses yeux vaciller derrière leurs paupières closes. Comme ceux d'un homme qui rêve encore.

II.

Palla cessa de ramener son travail chez elle. Cela pouvait rester dans l'Aire. Elle ouvrit en grand les fenêtres de la chambre de ses parents, changea les draps de leur lit, et commença à s'habiller pour le souper au lieu de garder son uniforme à table. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison particulière à cela, excepté qu'elle était contente de revenir chez elle pour y trouver quelqu'un de plus intelligent que les chiens.

Abel n'était cependant pas une présence heureuse sous son toit ; si Palla s'était parfois décrite comme un fantôme solitaire, il était un fantôme des plus tourmentés. En parlant, il regardait souvent par-dessus son épaule, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. A la recherche de son propre chemin. Il parlait tout seul avant de s'endormir, comme pour endormir en retour ses peurs et cauchemars. La plupart des nuits, il parlait jusqu'à s'épuiser, et se réveillait tout aussi fatigué. Palla se levait à l'aube et s'asseyait parfois à côté de lui pendant que les vifs rayons du soleil inondaient la chambre, soulignant les rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche et la petite cicatrice oblique sur sa joue gauche. Si elle avait eu un portrait de l'Abel de jadis, elle aurait peut-être été attristée par les changements, mais en l'état, pour elle, toutes ces années et tous ces sillons n'enlevaient rien à Abel. Elle-même, seule dans la grande maison vide, n'était pas restée sans âge ; les vivants portaient leurs cicatrices, alors que les morts restaient à jamais figés dans la perfection de leurs dix-sept, vingt, vingt-quatre ans.

Palla posa ses lèvres sur la marque sur la joue d'Abel, et il laissa ses doigts courir sur la grande balafre dans son dos, celle qui avait failli la toucher au cœur.

III.

Elle lui apprit à jouer aux cartes avec les règles de Medon, où chaque couleur représentait un élément de base, et la valeur de chaque carte dépendait de la façon dont elle était tirée.

– Donc les Tomes correspondent au Feu, Salamandre, qui représente la puissance. Les Bâtons correspondent au Basilic, qui règne sur les émotions. Les Pierres sont Gaïa, la terre, et les Épées sont la couleur de Narga, qui gouverne l'intellect.

– Pourquoi les épées ne représenteraient-elles pas plutôt la puissance ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

– La sagesse des dragons est toujours très présente à Medon, répondit-elle, et elle n'aurait su en expliquer davantage. Donc si je tire le Roi de Bâtons comme ça, avec la tête vers moi, la carte devient la plus petite du jeu, mais ce Deux de Tomes tiré à l'envers a maintenant la valeur d'une Reine.

– Je vois. Et ce Cinq de Pierres, tiré dans l'autre sens, est juste un cinq.

– Oui.

Il tira une autre carte et la regarda comme s'il espérait y voir son futur.

– Chevalier d'Épées. A l'envers.

– C'est un trois, dit Palla.

Elle se prépara à tirer une autre carte, mais il couvrit la pile de sa main.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– C'est un trois, répéta-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Le Chevalier d'Épées représente la détermination et la clarté d'esprit. Quand il est à l'envers, il représente... la confusion. L'indécision.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, rétorqua-t-il, et elle entendit la révulsion percer dans sa voix. C'est de la cartomancie.

– Pas vraiment. Enfin, personne ne prend ça au sérieux.

– Autrefois, si.

– Autrefois, oui, soupira-t-elle, et cela ne voulait au fond rien dire, car tout ce qui datait d'il y a plus de cinq ans appartenait déjà à cet "autrefois" consigné dans l'Histoire.

– En Altea, c'était illégal. Ça l'est peut-être toujours, d'ailleurs.

– Nous ne sommes pas en Altea, répondit fermement Palla. Les lois sont peut-être les mêmes d'un bout à l'autre du continent, mais plus personne ne se soucie de réguler les jeux de cartes.

– Quand j'étais petit, les cartomanciens étaient brûlés au bûcher.

– Personne ne se soucie des jeux de cartes.

De l'eau potable, de la nourriture en suffisance, des routes maritimes dénuées de pirates et des routes terrestres dénuées de bandits, un bon mur bien épais le long de la frontière avec Doluna... vraiment, la cartomancie n'avait pas sa place sur la liste des choses qui pouvaient préoccuper Palla.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à jouer, Abel posant des questions, trop de questions, au sujet de chaque carte du jeu. Il regardait sa main comme s'il n'avait encore jamais vu ses propres cartes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa main.

Il s'était tant laissé absorber par toutes ces affaires occultes qu'il en avait oublié les règles élémentaires du jeu. Palla pointa du doigt sa carte centrale, le Mat à l'envers.

– Le Mat se tient sur la tête et ne peut être battu. Tu as gagné.

– Gagné quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Ils n'avaient rien parié, pas même des pois chiches. Il n'avait pas d'or, et Palla n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir que le confort de son foyer, qu'elle lui donnait déjà. Elle le regarda battre les cartes, mélangeant les gagnants et les perdants sans ordre particulier.

IV.

L'arrivée à l'improviste de Catria fut une grande joie pour Palla, même si elle dut choisir soigneusement ses mots pour éviter toutes sortes de sujets. Elle se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir fait d'une partie de son cœur un sanctuaire pour Est, qui était partie et n'était jamais revenue, alors qu'elle avait si peu pour Catria, qui au moins venait parfois la voir. Catria, sa sœur vivante, sa sœur présente, qui se recoiffait avec les doigts et parlait de son travail. Catria parlait toujours de son travail, elle ne parlait à vrai dire que de cela. Tel pont, tel barrage, tel aqueduc était enfin achevé, et le monde s'en portait alors mieux, comme si elle mesurait la réussite de sa vie à l'aune des tonnes de marbre qu'elle ferait poser. Mais cette fois, Catria sentit dans la maison quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et elle commença à regarder autour d'elle, mue par son instinct de soldat sentant le danger. Quand elle s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase, Palla regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Abel dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Il lui présenta ses mains vides pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

– Je dois partir, dit Catria en se levant.

– Catria, non...

– Une semaine très chargée m'attend. Des ingénieurs d'Akaneia vont arriver et il faut que je leur montre le mur de Doluna...

C'était peut-être vrai, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Tandis que les battements d'aile s'éloignaient, Palla s'appuya contre la porte, réalisant qu'elle était à présent étrangère à elle-même.

Abel ne dit pas grand-chose ce soir. Il resta assis à sa table pendant des heures, penché sur son jeu de solitaire. Il scrutait intensément chaque carte, comme un prêtre prenant les auspices, lisant le futur dans les figures peintes. Il était toujours en train de jouer quand Palla se coucha, seule, dans le large lit de ses parents. Elle dériva vers le sommeil en pensant que la visite de Catria avait, bien sûr, tout changé entre eux.

Mais le jour qui se leva ensuite, dans un ciel bleu et sans nuages, était le jour de repos de Palla. Au lieu de se rendre à l'Aire, elle loua une carriole et ils allèrent dans la campagne. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur les berges de la rivière la plus large et la plus claire de tout Medon, dans l'ombre d'un grand pont qui la traversait à moitié. Était-il à moitié achevé, à moitié détruit... c'était impossible à dire. Ils mangèrent les provisions qu'elle avait préparé, le fromage, les figues et le poisson à l'huile, et partagèrent quelques gorgées de vin blanc sec, et pendant quelques heures, ce fut presque comme un répit dans la marche, presque comme les moments où ils auraient pu essayer de se convaincre que la lumière rose de l'aube annonçait autre chose que la mort. Palla regarda Abel donner quelques biscuits aux chevaux, et avec le goût du sel et de l'huile sur ses lèvres il lui semblait que rien n'avait vraiment changé sous le soleil. Mais en regardant derrière elle, elle pouvait voir les ouvriers de Catria s'affairer autour de la pile de pont qui s'élevait sur la rive opposée, taches noires sur le blanc poussiéreux.

– Est-ce que ce pont va quelque part ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. C'est juste la route vers Doluna. Tous nos chemins mènent là-bas.

V.

– Tu as affaibli ma résolution, dit-il. Je suis resté trop longtemps, Plus longtemps et... je ne pourrai plus partir.

– Où iras-tu ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Abel n'était pas plus riche qu'à son arrivée. Même les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos lui avaient été donnés par Palla.

– Je n'ai jamais eu de carte ou de plan pour me guider. C'est le hasard, ou le destin... Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je suive mon cœur, et tu l'as affaibli.

Ainsi tout semblait finalement être de la faute de Palla. Elle s'adossa à la porte de la chambre d'Est. Le bois craqua derrière elle, mais tint bon.

– Je dois la retrouver, affirma-t-il, et Palla se demanda si quelque folie latente en lui avait enfin fait surface.

Elle l'accompagna pourtant dans son départ, lui souhaitant bonne route alors qu'il traversait le grand pont, monté sur un cheval pour lequel elle avait payé. Tant qu'un coin de son cœur appartiendrait à Est, tant que le cœur d'Abel porterait la même marque, ils ne seraient guère plus que des étrangers titubant dans le noir.

Le soir suivant, elle n'enleva pas son uniforme pour souper. Elle mangea sa viande froide et ses légumes debout dans la cuisine, laissant les restes aux chiens. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air triste. Elle balaya ensuite le sol, soulevant des moutons de poussière et des grains de riz perdus. Un coup de balai sous la table fit s'envoler quelque chose, peut-être une feuille séchée. Mais c'était bien trop coloré pour une simple feuille, et en le ramassant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du Mat, qui se tenait sur la tête. La carte gagnante reposait au milieu des débris divers.

Palla avait perdu, non parce qu'elle avait tout parié sur le cœur d'Abel, mais parce qu'elle avait refusé de parier quoi que ce soit qui eût de la valeur. Elle avait joué des pois chiches et des couvertures, et s'était retrouvée les mains vides.

**FIN**

* * *

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : L'épigraphe, et l'inspiration même de l'histoire, viennent de _The Stranger Song_, par Leonard Cohen. Les couleurs "medoniennes" (Basilic, Salamandre, Narga et Gaïa) viennent des trois tribus draconiques de FE1 et d'une quatrième qui existe dans les données du jeu mais pas dans le script. Il y a aussi un tome "Gaïa" inutilisé dans FE2 :/

Note de votre humble servante : "L'Aire" est censée désigner la citadelle de Medon. Les introductions sur la carte n'apparaissant pas dans la fonction "résumé" de Shadow Dragon, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne traduction... D'ici à ce que je refasse une partie qui aille jusqu'au chapitre 22, si quelqu'un a ladite traduction, n'hésitez pas à venir me corriger.


End file.
